Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {4} \\ {-2} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {-2} \\ {1} & {2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{-2} & {-1}+{3} & {4}+{-2} \\ {-2}+{1} & {1}+{2} & {2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {2} \\ {-1} & {3} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$